Nostalgia
by Hihey9989
Summary: Sequel to Until I'm Saved, Vertigo, and Barely Aware. This story has been brought to a halt until further notice.
1. Half Content

Disclaimer!

I do not own Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, and the characters of Penny and Emily. I do, however, own the names Emily and Wallace. The rest is owned by Walt Disney Pictures. Kodie belongs to my friend, Vince (xxLoneWolf14xx). Rex, Isabel, Eddie, Lizzy, and all other characters not mentioned here do belong to me.

Slight AU will be used. This is regarding facts I do not know, street names that may or may not exist, and, of course, the fact that the animals can all apparently see in colour.

Rated T (Teen) for pretty much the same reasons as my last three. This fanfic may or may not contain:

• Blood/violence

• Coarse language

• Suggestive dialogue

• Sexual innuendo

• Crude humour

• Mature themes

• Substance abuse

And not necessarily limited to the above, either.

Prologue

Welcome to the fourth and final installment of my Bolt fanfic series. Hope you all have enjoyed it so far, because I've had a lot of fun writing it =D If you are coming here expecting the same, then you are mistaken. My goal this time is to take chapters I wrote which I, and my critics, really liked (i.e. 5, 9, 11, and 14 of Until I'm Saved; 4, 6, 7, 12, and 15 of Vertigo; and 14 of Barely Aware), observe what I did that I liked (usually twists, sensory imagery, cliffhangers, and emotional or suspenseful description), and integrate it into this one. The result will be longer and much more detailed chapters, and hopefully a completely new and better direction to my fanfic writing. Oh, by the way... 3-10 day delays between chapters, likely all the way through. Sorry. Nope, not doing a foreword this time because it confused the hell out of me once I put it up (i.e. what chapter I am uploading). So, this time, I'm just leaving a brief statement at the beginning of the first chapter... so... that's all I have to say...

Pictures of characters! Yay! I am currently having a few friends and acquaintances draw me pictures of some of my OCs. In progress now are the pups, and I already have an Isabel commission sent to me, but I am having another artist draw me one as well. Rex is based off a real life dog I used to own and looks exactly like he does in the story. I also have a picture of Zed from Barely Aware who is based off a real life cat I used to own. I may use my fursona in this fanfic as well as a fursona of Vince. I can get you a reference to my fursona easy, not so much for Vince's unless he draws it himself. PM me if you want pics.

Now, this new fanfic was inspired by Vince (above), and a bit inspired by the movie Cold Mountain. I knew I was gonna do another, but I wasn't sure exactly what until Vince proposed the idea, so thanks, Vince!!

This is how it goes: Christmas is approaching as the family enjoys a ski vacation, and Bolt's puppies, regardless of Bolt's discouragement of getting him a gift, want to get him something that will, no matter what he says, make him happy. Well, coincidence and good fortune play into the puppies' favour, so Eddie and Lizzy set out on a cross-country quest to find Bolt's parents... if they are still alive, that is.

Let's Begin!!!

**Nostalgia**

I: Half Content

It began with a single voice, but as the waning moments of the hungry anticipation passed like a slug, the more voices that joined into song, the less it seemed like Bolt and the gang would be fed anytime soon. The moments that had been waning now slowly counted up as the spent time increased. Bolt's expression quickly grew hints of impatience as his mate, Isabel and his good friends, Rhino, Rex, and Mittens all gave up. Bolt peered to the left to see them walking slowly away toward a dog bed underneath the living room window, leaving subtle pawprints in the soft, plush red carpet of the vacation cabin. Bolt eyed the clock. 6:20. It had been 20 minutes later than they had expected to be fed now. What would take them this long? "Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh! Dashing through the snow in a one-horse open sleigh, over the fields we go, laughing all the way! ..." Bolt typically enjoyed when the family sang Christmas carols, and he, often times, enjoyed staring at the hypnotic blinking lights on the tree, but not this time... not on an empty stomach.

"Bolt!" Called out the unmissable city voice of the familiar black cat. "Come over here, they'll feed us when they feed us!" Bolt thought for a moment before lifting a paw, looking back toward the family, a little aggravated, and finally beginning to slowly trot away. The plush carpet underneath his paws relaxed him quickly, and as he neared his friends, who were gathered around a large green dog bed laid against the peach-coloured stucco walls, his anger at not being fed on time nearly evapourated.

He found a spot between Mittens and Isabel that they had apparently left open for him. As he neared it, he lifted his head to see over the side of the tall bed which was covered in the careful patchwork of bone shapes upon the soft, green side of it. He could now see the contents of this dog bed and he gazed proudly upon the only thing that could get his mind off his stomach and self-pity. In the bed lay two young dogs. One of them looked closer to a small husky than anything else. His fur was black and white, with white the dominant colour upon his face save a splotch of black on the tip of his left ear. The rest of his long fur was pockmarked with large splotches of black. The other pup was a mix between the two breeds of American Shepherd and Siberian Husky. The dog's medium-length fur was white with gold speckles covering it. A gold-glittered quartz stone. Her eyes were nothing short of entrancing. The young girl opened her limestone-green eyes and gazed upon the crowd of four that had surrounded her and her brouther lying next to her.

The feisty young dog sighed in annoyance at the crowd that was gathered around her and her sleeping sibling, "Mommy, daddy... go away! You're embarrassing me!" She pleaded, sounding exhausted. Bolt and Isabel both gazed at each other knowingly and Isabel let out a short chuckle, "Oh, alright, honey. You can go back to sleep." Isabel nuzzled her and gave her a quick lick on the cheek with her broad tongue.

At that, the young lady was out like a light bulb. She dropped her head back into the pile of blankets and pillows laid out askew in the dog bed, and within her next few quiet breaths, she had faded back into sleep. Bolt and Isabel didn't really take heed of what she said, but she was asleep so what did it matter? Bolt sighed contentedly, "Could you ever believe we could make such a beautiful baby girl?" He asked Isabel passionately. "Not in a million years, Bolt!" Isabel responded with a hint of amazement. To them, looking at their pups was like a poor man looking at his newly-won Powerball jackpot.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The Wallaces accompanied by a few family friends had gone on vacation for Christmas to catch a breath of fresh air as the fast paced Denver life had worn the family out. The original plan was for the family to meet up at Emily's mom's house in Ocean Shores, WA., but when Emily's mom came down to Denver herself, confused, they simply decided to just leave it up to chance. Joe proposed the idea of simply throwing a dart blindfolded at a U.S. map to see where they would vacation. The dart landed in extreme-west central North Carolina. They shortly thereafter looked up information on the location nearest to where it landed, and found the ski town of Wolf Laurel. The rest was history.

The Rockies and Appalachians are different, that's for sure. In Denver, the daytime high temperatures would rarely escape the low 20s in the winter. Here in Wolf Laurel, the temperatures often reached a balmy 50ºF, much to the family's pleasure, and not quite enough to melt the hard-packed artificial snow.

There was Joe, Emily, and Penny, of course, on this vacation. However, a few friends and additional family members tagged along with them. Staying in a lodge nearby was Peggy, as well as Mindy's family. The in-laws were the only family members that joined the Wallaces. Joe's dad and both Emily's mom and dad.

The family had been gathered around the large Christmas tree, which had been carefully garnished with antique ornaments and more flashy neon than Las Vegas. It was tradition of their's every year to get everyone together and carol for about an hour. Unfortunately for Bolt, they picked the feeding hour. 6p.m. sharp had been Bolt's understanding for the last year and a half, and he was extremely picky about when he ate. If food was presented to him even twenty minutes short of 6:00, he would wait until those twenty minutes ran down before digging in. Strangely, however, the day seemed to go by a bit quicker than expected, so maybe the time was just off? Bolt eyed the clock once more, 6:41. "Izzy... you think they forgot about us?" Bolt asked Isabel, sounding dejected, like a lovestruck teenager that had been dumped by his dream date. Isabel laughed at his gluttony, "Come now, Bolt. They wouldn't forget. They are just a little preoccupied."

"I betcha they're gonna sing all night." Bolt spat. His glass was obviously half empty now, but it filled immediately following his prediction. The large group of people surrounding the tree began to disperse, and the caroling quickly died down. "I stand corrected!" Bolt exclaimed enthusiastically, tail thumping on the velvety red couch he and Isabel were laying on.

Much to Bolt's relief, Penny charged toward him, a smile on her face, "Bolt, ya hungry?" She asked in the same playful voice she always spoke in when she talked to Bolt, and Bolt loved it. Bolt yipped happily and charged off the couch as Penny grabbed Bolt's white food dish and skipped to the dining room table, grabbing a full bag of dog food and tearing it open with ease. There were now five animals at Penny's feet as she stood at the dining room table; Isabel, Rhino, Rex, Bolt, and Mittens. The shuffling and skittering of dog paws across the wooden kitchen floor could be heard over the dingling of the food hitting Bolt's dish, luckily Rhino was in his ball or he'd have gotten mauled.

Penny smiled as she placed Bolt's dish on the floor, and Bolt, slobbering, immediately dug in, not caring that he was making somewhat of a mess. Then Penny proceeded to feeding the rest of the gang. She noticed, however, that while she was feeding Isabel, that the puppies were not gathered around at her feet. "Hmm... that's weird." She commented. Then she shrugged her shoulders and continued. She then filled Rex's food bowl on the ground and Rex, also slobbering a little, began devouring his meal. Penny filled the two remaining dog bowls, reserved for Eddie and Lizzy, and simply left them on the table for whenever they should arrive.

After Penny fed both Mittens and Rhino, she strolled to the living room in search of the pups, and she quickly found them. She couldn't help but breathe a quick, "Aww" upon first glance of the beautiful sight. Eddie and Lizzy were cuddled together in the green dog bed, fast asleep. Penny knelt down and kissed them both on the head, and then walked to the couch to text message Mindy.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The small party at the house was simply conversing with each other while Bolt and Isabel, worn out from their crazy day of cross-country mayhem, exploring new scenery, and growing accustomed to the new setting and warmer climate. Most of the conversation the dogs heard around the room was something relevant to skiing, with an occasional mutter of something relevant to the holidays or presents. At one point, Penny and Emily began to chat amongst each other, and Bolt, panting at the stuffiness of the house, being used to the bone-chilling Denver climate, listened in, eyes fixed on the television. "Penny, we thought we'd try our hand at skiing tomorrow. My parents say they have been doing a lot of it up in Washington over the last three years and they'd teach us how."

"Really?" Penny replied, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Really. They say it is some of the most fun you can ever have."

Penny had been texting on her phone, only half listening to her mom as the words came out of her mouth like they would an angry politician, as if they had been begging to be released. She put down her phone after finishing off her text message on the oak table in front of the red couch and reclined in the chair, turning her head to face her mom, somewhat of a smug, bored look on her face. Emily was looking a little crossly at her, "Penny, I brought you out here so we'd have a good time, and I want you to have one."

"Mom... I know. I will have a good time... but I just don't know what to expect."

"Neither do I, and look at me! I'm excited as I've ever been!" Emily waved her arms back and forth slightly to add emphasis. To her, it was as if she and Penny had switched bodies, as Emily was the live-wire teenager with a hunger to party and Penny was the laid-back, pessimistic mother. "Penny, just wait and see. When we leave here in a week, you will be begging to stay!"

Penny smiled confidently, "I know I will. Don't worry."

Emily gave her an unsure smile. She trusted her, but what if she didn't enjoy it? That's $600 spent on Penny alone that had gone to waste. She shook her head back and forth to get the thoughts out of her head, and looked at the clock. The day seemed to have flown by, as it was already quarter past eight. Time zones. It had to be the eastern time zone causing the day to pass quicker, as Colorado was 2 hours behind. Plus, it was the first day of winter; the shortest day of the year, "Well, it's early, but I think I'm gonna call it a day." She began.

"Alright, goodnight mom."

"Goodnight, Penny." She gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and quickly departed.

Bolt let out a loud sigh, his head planted on the couch and amber eyes fixed on Penny. "Aww, Bolt. I'm not ignoring you." She turned to him and scratched behind his ears. A content, relaxed smile appeared on Bolt's visage as Penny scratched. Isabel chuckled at him, "You lazy guy!"

"Aww, come on, it's been a rough day, Izzy. A massage never hurt anyone on a rough day." Bolt whined lazily, trying not to use whatever energy he had left to complain.

"I know, and I don't blame you... but can I get in on this?"

"Oh..." Bolt sighed, "Yeah, okay." He affirmed and quickly, half willingly and half out of respect and sympathy for Isabel, sprang off the couch and left Penny's hand for Isabel. He sauntered across the floor toward his pups, savouring how soft the carpet felt on his worn out paws. Isabel took advantage of Bolt's departure and took his place once he had left.

Eddie and Lizzy had been talking amongst themselves in the bed, and Bolt's curiosity now had the better of him. He trekked across the room to the green dog bed near the Christmas tree, "What are you guys doing?" He asked. Eddie and Lizzy awkwardly looked at each other for a brief moment before the innocent little voice of the black and white husky broke in, "We're talking about what we're gonna get you for Christmas." These words sparked a reaction from Bolt that Eddie nor Lizzy could have fathomed. The curious smile that had once been apparent on his face vanished like it was a magician's act. A dry expression now made Bolt's visage it's happy home, and it showed no signs of relocating anytime soon. "Daddy?" Lizzy asked in her sweet, smooth voice. Bolt shook it off, he didn't want to look back at the traumatizing era that he now remembered; the week before his sixth birthday. "Oh, it's nothing. I just... you know... bad memories."

"Bad memories... of Christmas? But... mom says Christmas is a magical time of year."

"It is. It's just... I don't believe that Christmas should be celebrated simply by getting gifts. Of course, I'd give you guys something, but you don't have to get me anything." The nostalgia returned now, and Bolt reminisced on the whole dilemma; DAVE, Rex, Keith, the riot, et cetera. Again, he had to quickly shake himself to get it out of his head. He looked at his son and daughter wisely. They both had confident smirks on their faces, "What are you guys hiding?" Bolt sneered playfully. Eddie cleared his throat and simply stated, "After you see the gift we're gonna get you, you'll change your mind. Trust me." Bolt was intrigued, but his mind scoffed at the idea. Bolt nuzzled his kids as he thought it over. Maybe they knew something he didn't? Four days to wait and then he'd see.


	2. Accord

I am sorry for the delays between chapters, but I've been a little preoccupied with my first real love. Yeah, I talked about love over and over in Until I'm Saved and now the author is living it. Well, the delays will continue, unfortunately, mainly to avoid another Barely Aware. However, I hope you like the much more descriptive style, and I plan to continue this. Let's begin!

II: Accord

It was not quite like they remembered. The sunrise over Wolf Laurel, instead of shimmering off the ice particles floating aimlessly in the air, illuminated with a golden shade like Colorado in August. The bare trees were lit up by the strong winter sun, and the view from the vacation home perched upon the mountainside was breathtaking, even mother nature couldn't keep from gasping in amazement from the view of the ski resort, bordered by a seemingly endless army of pine and oak trees. The snow on the weathered tops of the mountains in the distance only increased the beauty.

Bolt had been gazing longingly at this view from the front screen door since the first hints of sun in the air began to show around 6:00a.m. It was as if the Aurora Borealis had relocated to Wolf Laurel, as vivid palates of orange, red, purple, and even blue, silhouetted and heralded the sun saying good morning to the Earth. Now, roughly an hour later, it had brightened, and lit up the mountains on the one side of the ridge in the distance, while the side of a ridge adjacent was still dark. A beautiful contrast. It bedazzled Bolt.

Mittens was simply walking across the living room, looking for a different place to sleep, when she spotted Bolt out of the corner of her eye. The interior of the house was too dark to see Bolt's white fur, but her green eyes made out a shadow of him in front of the screen door. "What's up, Bolt?" She asked casually as she approached him. Bolt was a little surprised as he did not expect Mittens to be awake this early, "Mittens? You're up early."

"Well, I'm not. Just wanted to ask why you were laying in front of the door all alone."

"Oh, just look outside, Mittens! This place is wonderful!" Mittens hastily walked up to the door and peered out, and she too was amazed by the view, "Wow! This is amazing, Bolt!"

Bolt did not let the thought of his kids getting him a gift escape his mind as the dawn came about, and changed the subject as he found it stuck in his head again, "Do you know what my kids are getting me for Christmas?" Mittens smirked at Bolt and let out a laugh, "You're asking _me_? And are you actually concerning yourself with presents?"

Bolt caught himself in this. She was right; he _was_ being a little fickle to himself, and a little hypocritical to his friends and family. He shook his head, denying these thoughts, "No... no, I'm not... I'm just curious is all."

"Bolt, I'm not gonna tell you what they are getting you... when I find out what they are getting you, that is. To be honest, they are still trying to decide on what to get you. They don't even know." Bolt contorted his lips in a thoughtful way, his eyes scanning as he absorbed what the cat had said. "Don't worry, Bolt. You got your kids and that's the greatest gift of all, ain't it?" Bolt sighed, a little surprised at himself for letting the greed get the better of him. "I suppose. Thanks, Mittens." On that note, Mittens departed and Bolt followed. They jumped onto the couch. Mittens clawed the seatback, fluffing her pillow before laying down upon it. Bolt cuddled against Isabel, savouring the warmth of her body against his.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey! Eddie! Gimme that back!"

"Ya gotta catch me first, Lizzy!" Eddie and Lizzy giggled playfully and ran across the living room, waking up both Bolt and Isabel. Bolt sat up and stretched, "Morning, baby." Isabel breathed. Bolt, stretching and yawning, responded, "Good morning, Izzy." He smiled and looked down at her after he had finished his stretch. He gazed into her eyes, mesmerized by her beauty just as he had been when they first met. The love hadn't faded one bit. He ran his wet tongue over Isabel's nose, inhaling her scent. Isabel giggled and began to drag herself out of bed as well, standing up on the soft, red couch, embellished with burgundy rose patterns.

"I'm gonna get Mr. Carrot from you, Eddie!" Lizzy sneered playfully.

"Oh yeah, then come and get him!" Eddie teased, muffled by Mr. Carrot in his mouth. Lizzy growled and placed her front paws playfully on the ground, prompting Eddie's reaction to run, and Lizzy chased after him in pursuit of the squeaking, orange, toy vegetable. Bolt and Isabel smiled and laughed at the rambunctious little pups at play. Suddenly, a dingling sound came from the kitchen. The pups both barked playfully and scampered to the kitchen. "Breakfast!" Penny announced as she began to fill the food bowls. Bolt, Isabel, and Mittens both followed the hyper puppies to the kitchen, stomachs growling.

Penny placed Bolt's food bowl on the wooden floor of the kitchen first, and Bolt dug in without delay, making a bit of a mess with his food as his muzzle pushed some pieces over the edge. Rhino rolled his ball into the kitchen, yawning. "Morning, fellas."

"Howzit, Rhino?" Eddie asked enthusiastically.

"It's goin good. I saw this really cool medical show last night." Eddie, mouth full of food, then nodded and responded, "Really?"

"Yeah." Rhino affirmed, exiting his wheel to access his food bowl. He casually approached it on all fours and grabbed a seed from it. As he nibbled on it, he continued to speak with Eddie, "It was about this doctor who's a real smartass to all his patients. This episode, though, he was sweet at the end. Throughout the episode, he hated his father and wasn't all that interested when his father died." Eddie swallowed the food in his mouth and looked at Rhino, no expression on his face. Rhino continued, "So... at the end, he spoke at his father's funeral and even began to cry as he spoke." Eddie only heard the first half of what Rhino said, and there was still no expression on his face. He licked his chops once and then contorted his lips in thought, looking down at his food. He opened his mouth for a brief moment before speaking, "Hmm... Lizzy?" Lizzy had been eating her food contentedly and without haste. The golden pup opened her sapphire-azure eyes and swallowed as she lifted her head from the food dish. Eddie now had a confident smirk on his face, almost knowing. Lizzy smirked back, "What?" She asked him playfully, sneering a little.

"Oh... nothing." Eddie retorted winking, the confident smirk remaining. Lizzy then scanned around with her eyes in thought before looking back at her brouther, "I... I'm not getting it..." Eddie gestured with his head, motioning it toward Bolt once, twice, and back again. Lizzy's puzzled look evapourated into that of curious enthrallment. She silently moved her lips and tongue to form the word 'Really', but quickly afterwards announced to Eddie, "Uh... after breakfast. Okay?" Eddie scoffed a little and responded, "Fine..."

Bolt had a feeling of what they were talking about, but tried not to care. He didn't want anything for Christmas... but if he got something, so be it. It wasn't like it would make a huge difference in his life.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"You want to WHAT?!" Lizzy inquired, flabbergasted. After Eddie did not answer, she trotted around underneath the bed along the soft, red carpet, drenched in shadow. She sighed, frustrated, and looked back and forth, scanning for anyone who may be listening in. She eyed the cracked door and hurried toward it, pushing her head against it so it would close. With a click, the door shut. She immediately turned around and slinked up to her brouther quickly. Eddie didn't answer her. He simply wanted to get her full reaction before making any excuses. "Why aren't you answering me?! Did you just say what I thought you said?!"

Eddie sighed and replied in a whiney voice, "Aww, Lizzy... I just... it would make him so happy!"

"I don't think you are getting it! If daddy or mom... or even Mittens finds out that you want to go on a cross-country expedition... it..." She found herself at a loss for words, inhaled and changed the subject, "Do you even know where New York is?!" Lizzy's eyes were fiery with disbelief at what is brouther was trying to convince her to do. Eddie's hazel eyes, however, were unchanging in their emotion. Lizzy noticed that Eddie was not swayed and sighed, "Okay... do you remember the story daddy told us?"

"The one about how he and Mittens met?" Eddie asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. How he used a map and found his way across the country in five days. Now, if we were to do something like that, we may just find Kodie... and then maybe he can help us."

Eddie shook his head back and forth, "Woah, woah, woah! First things first, we gotta find out where Kodie lives, then maybe he can tell us where daddy's parents are. Plus, we need to get a map and find out exactly how we're gonna do it without scaring the living daylights out of mom and dad."

"Mom and dad will be scared. No avoiding that. But Eddie... do we really have to do this?" Lizzy asked him, whining, still unsure.

Eddie wore a confident smile on his face, "Got any other ideas?" Lizzy sighed, as she did not. "Thought so... we'll try to get someone to go with us and _maybe_ daddy will approve. That make you feel better?" Lizzy nodded. She did not have a good feeling about this. She felt like she was about to go on a wild, intense rollercoaster ride that combined all her greatest fears into one great big ball of terror.

___________________________________________________________________________________

It did not wind up nearly as organized as they had first planned in their little minds, but it satisfied the three goals they had set; drag it out as long as possible, make a convincing argument, and kiss up. They approached their parents with the sad, begging, puppy dog eyes, which they had mastered as if it was instinct to them. Bolt and Isabel were both perched on the couch, pressing themselves against one another caressingly, lovingly, passionately... just as they had when they first found their love for each other.

Bolt and Isabel both noticed the pups at the foot of the couch with the helpless bug-eyes. Isabel looked down into Eddie's hazel eyes, "What?" She asked him knowingly. "Mom, come here for a sec. It's about daddy's gift! We don't want him to find out!" Isabel giggled and looked at Bolt. Bolt scoffed and rolled his eyes, smiling. In his head, he wasn't convinced, but he didn't want his kids to know that, of course.

Lizzy and Eddie dragged their mother away from the couch and eventually into the large kitchen. The wooden floors of the kitchen contrasted from the plush carpet in the living room. Lizzy was the first to speak, "Mom, your fur looks nice today!"

Isabel giggled, "Thank you! But... what was it you wanted to ask me?" She asked seriously.

"Mom... we know you aren't gonna like this very much, but we were wondering..." Lizzy couldn't find the words and backed off, letting Eddie have the floor. Eddie sneered at Lizzy, angered that she basically just ditched him, and then turned his head and began, "We were wondering if we could look for daddy's parents!" He finished with a suck up grin and innocent eyes widened in anticipation of the response he desired. Isabel wasn't sure to make of this. She wasn't sure if she should take it as a joke or respond seriously to it. "We know it's far... but we thought Rex could go with us... or Rhino." Isabel thought about it. She couldn't believe she was considering it, but Rex did seem responsible. However, what if something out of his control happened? She couldn't take the chance, but she didn't want to disappoint the kids, "I... will think about it." She lied, sounding sincere. The two pups, a little shocked, grinned at each other. "You guys can talk to Rex about it later today." At that, Isabel departed, strolling back to the couch. Did she do the right thing? She hoped she didn't just, with the simple lie, open up Pandora's box.


	3. Author's Note

This is a notice regarding the future of this story.

I am bringing this to a halt. I know what I want to do with this fanfic, but the challenge is bringing myself to doing it. Lately, I have just grown apart from my writing and moved onto different things. My interests have changed, my pride in my writing ability was nothing short of shot down after the failure that was Barely Aware. And I desire greatly to begin my own AU oneshots here or sagas in a different section someday soon.

One of the main causes for this was lack of feedback after uploading the first two chapters of Nostalgia. IDK if it's my paragraphs being too long or failure to capture anyone's attention, but I, like any other aspiring writer, desire feedback. I know Reality Check and Not Real kick the crap out of me, but I want to know if my audience agrees with me. The review button has a purpose, and I know more than 1 person has viewed my first two chapters. Without the feedback, I don't know where I am going, and am experiencing zero motivation. I have not experienced motivation since Vertigo.

I recommend reading The Last White Wolf by xxLoneWolf14xx or the upcoming story that I have authorized thekhan to write. Again, if you want to use any of my OCs or write a story relating to mine, send em a message and I will almost always approve, just send me a link. My approvals are not based on rating, plot, writing ability, central theme, or anything like that, so if you want to write a yiff story, be my guest. They aren't limited to writing either, so if you want to draw a picture, go right ahead! Just please send me a link.

I have pictures of Rex, Zed, and Isabel ready. Send me an e-mail at ianb91yahoo. com if you want to see them.

I will continue this... just not anytime soon. Chapters 3 and 4 will be uploaded within the next week, and afterwards, expect a _long_ wait.


End file.
